Moonlight Serenade
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt gets woken up by his next-door neighbor Blaine on the night before their senior year of high school for a very special surprise. Fluffy fluffy fluff.


**theworldhasshifted on Tumblr reblogged a thing and told me to write it for her and I am powerless to resist my best friend giving me fluffy prompts so basically this is all her fault. Jerk.**

* * *

Kurt rolls over in bed to hear an insistent tapping at his side window. For any other window in the house, he'd be grabbing one of his sais and running the other way if he heard noise against it at eleven-freaking-thirty pm, but this window was an exception.

Extracting himself from his tangle of quilt, sheets, and fleece blanket, he walks over to the small window and opens it. "What do you ___want__, _Blaine?"

"I couldn't sleep," the boy sitting on the adjacent rooftop says, smiling sheepishly in the moonlight streaming down between their houses. ___God, he's so fucking cute like that_thinks Kurt, making him shake his head a bit to clear out that thought before clambering out his window to sit across from Blaine on his own roof.

"So you started knocking at my window? Blaine, we have our first day of senior year tomorrow, I need to get my eight hours of beauty sleep!" Kurt's voice is indignant, but he's smiling. He can't ___not_smile at Blaine.

"You know you'll be gorgeous no matter what, now shhh," Blaine replies. Kurt blushes at that statement. "Actually, I was hoping you could put my mind at ease about something. I'm really nervous for part of tomorrow."

"What's bothering you, B?" Kurt's genuinely concerned. Blaine's the most unflappable person he knows, and it's not like McKinley's going to have changed at all over the summer. Hell, they won't even get slushied - their victory at Nationals secured them a slightly higher spot on the social totem pole and now all the jocks are going after the Chess Cosplay Club.

"Well, I really like this guy, and I'm not sure if he likes me back. I was so hopeful that he'd walk in to school hand-in-hand with me tomorrow, but I think I've put it off too late. Got any ideas?" Kurt's heart drops in his chest once Blaine stops talking. He's wanted Blaine to ask him out for so long now, but it's obviously too late. ___Wallow in pity later, Kurt, _he tells himself. ___Right now you need to help your best friend be happy__._

"You could always go serenade him. A midnight serenade from a cute guy always works in the movies," Kurt suggests, trying not to tear up picturing Blaine singing a love song to some random sleaze while hoisting a boom box over his head.

"You know what? That sounds perfect," Blaine says. His next move almost makes Kurt fall off his house. Suddenly, his hand is in Blaine's and they're both on Kurt's roof now and Blaine's singing softly.

___Called you for the first time yesterday_

___Finally found the missing part of me_

___Felt so close but you were far away_

___Left me without anything to say_

___Now I'm speechless_

___Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

___I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

___Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

___I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Kurt's stunned into silent tears, smiling what feels like the biggest smile he's ever been able to produce in his life at Blaine, who cups his cheek and continues singing.

___I can't get your smile out of my mind_

___I think about your eyes all the time_

___Beautiful but you don't even try_

___Modesty is just so hard to find_

___Now I'm speechless_

___Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

___I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

___Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

___I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Kurt leans into Blaine's chest and snuggles unashamedly, finally out of his 'is this really happening to me?' daze. Blaine quickly pecks a kiss to his forehead before the next stanza.

___Kissed him for the first time yesterday_

___Everything I wished that it would be_

___Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

___Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?_

Kurt can't hold himself back any longer. He interrupts Blaine by kissing him square on the lips, hoping to convey just how okay he is with this late night surprise.

"You dork. You could've just asked me, you know. I've had a crush on you since we were twelve," is Kurt's first statement once they get their breaths back after what Kurt's calling the world's best kiss.

"You know I never say something if I can sing it. Plus, I was afraid that you would say you didn't want to ruin our relationship or something!" Blaine defends himself, attempting to pull back a little bit. Kurt's having none of that, so he scoots forward even more and plants himself in Blaine's lap.

"The only way our relationship could be ruined is if it ended, B," he says. "Now, you said something about holding hands on the way in tomorrow?"

"I'll even buy you coffee for interfering with your beauty sleep."

"It's official, I have the best boyfriend ever," Kurt grins and kisses Blaine one last time. "Good night, boyfriend."

"Good night, baby," Blaine helps Kurt off his lap and waits for Kurt to get back in his window before climbing back through his own. ___What a gentleman _is Kurt's last coherent thought before drifting into a contented sleep.


End file.
